tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Terence/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series Terence is a fictional crawler tractor created by the Rev. W. Awdry. He first appeared in The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again, which was published in 1949. His last appearance was in Thomas and Victoria, published in 2007. Front of Terence: File:TerenceRWS1.png|1947/8 Terence as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1949) File:TerenceRWS.png|1987 Terence as illustrated by Clive Spong (1988) File:TerenceillustratedbyStephenLings.png|1992 Terence as illustrated by Stephen Lings (1992) Rear of Terence: File:TerenceillustratedbyCReginaldDalby.png|1947/8 Terence as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1949) File:TerenceillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1947/8 Terence as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1979) File:TerenceillustratedbyCliveSpong.png|2007 Terence as illustrated by Clive Spong (2007) In one illustration of Thomas's Christmas Party Terence is drawn with a cab but without his window peak. File:Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)10.jpg Terence is based on a Caterpillar Model 70; the largest and last design of petrol-powered tractors in the Caterpillar Tractor Company's range. Television Series Terence was introduced in the first series, reprising his role from the Railway Series. He appeared as a recurring character until the seventh series, and due to the stories focusing primarily on the Steam Team and the Narrow-Gauge engines from the eighth to sixteenth series, he was widely neglected and remained absent for a period of time, save for a minor non-speaking role in the special the Great Discovery. When the show transitioned into full CGI in 2009, Terence was absent again for eight years. During his absence, in a 2015 interview with SiF, railway consultant Sam Wilkinson expressed his interest to reintroduce Terence into the CGI Series. In 2017, Terence made his return in the twenty-first series episode, Terence Breaks the Ice. He had also played a minor role in the twenty-third series episode, Diesel Do Right when he interacted with Paxton about a delivery of fruits and vegetables being already taken from McColl Farm. Since his return in 2017, Terence has been voiced by Tom Stourton in both the British English and American English dubs of the series. Regular Model Terence’s model was custom built from perspex for the first series. The model was built to run on Styrofoam road and was painted in glossy car body paint. Four different facial expressions were sculpted for Terence, although only three were used onscreen. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. Terence's model has had minor modifications throughout the the model era: * Series 2: ** He gains two additional black lines running across the sides of him. File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png|Terence's smiling face, which first appeared in the first series... (1984) File:Henry'sForest55.png|...then later gained teeth in the third series onwards. (1991-2008) File:TerenceJapanese.jpg File:TerenceModel.jpg File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)21.png File:Terence'sFacesReferences.png|Terence's face mask set (2002) Terence's model is now on display at Drayton Manor. File:TerenceDraytonManor.JPG CGI Model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Terence was recreated from scratch in CGI by Arc Productions/Jam Filled Toronto in 2016 for production of the twenty-first series. His model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Terence's Gauge 1 model were used for referencing. * Terence had some modifications in the twenty-first series, including: ** Losing his widow's peak. ** The lining running across his side is removed. ** His engine is redesigned. ** His treads are a slightly different design. ** Gaining eyebrows. ** His face also became more elongated, covering his entire front and lost the small indents it originally had. ** Gained rivets around his front. ** His front fender disappeared. ** His rear drawbar changed in style and he also gained a coupling loop on his front. File:CGITerencePromo.png Voice Actors * Tom Stourton * Yasuhiko Kawazu * Hinata Tadokoro * Daniel del Roble * Michael Griem * Reinder van der Naalt Category:Images from behind the scenes Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Terence